Slut
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: Kaito has taken to caring for Michael and Thomas, Chris' younger siblings, as his own after trying to patch things up between them. This has resulted in him being a bit more touchy-feely with Michael, much to Fuuya's disapproval. Fuuya/Michael, Chris/Kaito,
1. Chapter 1

It had been several days since Fuuya had last seen Michael. Having to go away on tour was a bit more stressing than ususal, given one of the first social commitments he had ever encountered in his life.

He hoped it didn't sound like an excuse when he told Michael he was going away for the next week or so. He honestly didn't know how long he would be away. Sure he would text him here and there, but honestly it was more stressful then it had ever been...

See, he and Michael had just shared his first kiss.

Back in their seccluded library, both weary from the day...it just...kind of happened?

Michael was, as ever, really and very cool about it all. As if friends just kissed each other all the time? He wished-

Err! Not saying he would want to kiss anyone but Michael! Oh dear...he kept thinking back as to what Robin would do in this kind of situation. But...he didn't want to be Robin anymore. He wanted to be Fuuya. Whoever that was.

Michael even seemed to like just Fuuya, and...well he hadn't grown bored of him yet. Fuuya could hardly contain himself when Michael would touch his hand, smile at him, and even those careless brushes of their arms when they were reading together. It was really and truly very overwhelming! Should he advance quicker? Was he pressuring Michael into something he didn't want?

How could he be sure the other was even as serious as he was? He...didn't really have anyone to talk to about it. He hadn't seen his mother since he left home, and she might be upset with him for...liking a boy...

He wasn't entirely sure, nor was he ashamed of being close to Michael, just...he didn't want to upset anyone. They...couldn't be upset if he didn't say anything, right?

No...no he knew not saying anything was almost, if not worse, than trying.

Their usual paragraphs stacked upon paragraphs of text were gradually becoming shorter and shorter, Michael seemed to be distracted. Less interested with him and more focused on other things.

He was sure his brothers didn't approve of him too. They always shot him nasty looks whenever Michael dragged him over, and he himself always hastily changed the subject when Fuuya brought up the prospect of meeting his parents.

Father, just father.

The youngest Arclight he had caught a few glimpses of seemed to be pretty friendly, but Michael ademently refused to let him near him...

His car pulling up to the Arclight residence, Fuuya thanked his driver and quickly scrambled out of the car. It was most nerve racking to go up to the large estate and...well...

What if Michael wasn't even there? He...he had one of the books the other had lent him, the perfect excuse for coming over. Although Michael told him time and again he didn't need an excuse to come over, having either Thomas or Chris answer the door with their daunting leers always left him stuttering in his place.

Swallowing his fears, Fuuya rolled his shoulders back in anticipation. He really...missed Michael. And the feeling of wanting to see his friend again was overriding his fear of his older brothers.

Well for the most part

"Umm, is Michael here?" he timidly muttered, looking down at his feet.

"GOD. FUUYA PLEASE HELP ME." he heard a harsh moan gasp as Michael nearly tackled him onto the sidewalk.

"Are you okay-w-where is your shirt-I-" stuttering frantically and looking up at his half-naked friend, Fuuya felt his blood turn to ice seeing the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"N-no, get him away from me..." Michael groaned, covering his face and half-hiding behind Fuuya.

Fuuya looked towards the door and felt his heart drop into his stomach...

"Michael where are you going?" Kaito asked hurridly, trying to reach over Fuuya's shoulders to pat the others hair.

...

That was...

Chris'...boyfriend...he...

"You stay the fuck away from him, slut." Fuuya snarled, shoving Kaito back roughly.

"Excuse me?" Kaito leered, looking down at Fuuya. Even given his short height, he was still enough inches taller than Fuuya to glare down at him.

"You heard me. Now get lost." Fuuya growled, Robin's voice of guidance completely non-existant. This was his battle to fight. For his. Friend. Goddamn it, no wonder Michael had been so shaken lately! This guy had been-giving him trouble!

"Tch, you just can't come over here in your little slut boots and tell me what to do, kid." Kaito glowered, wondering why this weird cosplayer was acting so possessive over Michael. He was hugging his little brother! Where was the shame in that? Michael was just shy.

"I'm his boyfriend. So yeah, I can." Fuuya puffed out, taking Michael by the shoulders and kissing him firmly. He couldn't even stop to think whether or not he was allowed to do something, especially when his friend was so distraught!

Lowering his gaze in Kaito's direction, Fuuya shoved past him back into the house, Michael firmly gripped to his side. Kaito made to move after the two, only to have a very weary Chris shh him and drag him into the living room. Oh dear, he had some explaing to do...

"...thank you...I..." Michael gasped, blushing furiously and crushing Fuuya against him.

"H-how can he-d-did he hurt you at all?" God that stupid guy who just walked around in white tights...stupid slut...coming onto his Michael...

"Aw...no...he's just...really weird..." Michael sighed, not knowing how to explain Kaito's huggy nature to him. He'd be sure to get Chris back for teaching him, "friends hug shirtlessly" when they were kids...

Although it was kind of a nice change to see Fuuya acting so aggressive.

"Thank you for saving me, hero-boy," Michael teased, gesturing down at the Robin outfit Fuuya was sporting.

"Oh geez-I completely forgot I needed to change..." Fuuya flushed, realizing now why Kaito said he was wearing "slut boots".

"No, it's cool. Umm, wanna just hang out for a while?" Michael offered, leaning against the other.

"A-ahm, s-sure!" Fuuya blustered, snuggling slightly into Michael's soft, inviting hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Shrugging his bag onto his shoulder, Fuuya looked back at his empty house and sighed slightly to himself. It had been quite a tame night, if nothing else. He...he had to admit he ended up staying up until midnight texting Michael again (he swore he was just trying to get him to get to bed!) and ended up getting up earlier than usual. He would usually fall asleep around one or two am looking at his notes or lines, and more of as of late, he found himself sleepily reading back old stories he wrote with Michael.

It was a calming, subtle relationship he had developed with the other. Knowing this, he felt a new kind of light heartedness in his life. Never before had he thought the very thought of a person was enough to make him bluster with unwarrented happiness. He was almost ashamed to feel so excited when Michael was caught in view, or he read a text message from the other. He was happy just knowing the other existed. To know he had a friend out there who geunienly liked him for himself.

As it was for both of them though, they were both fairly shy around other people. But the new found confidence they gave each other allowed them to expand their group of friends by at least one or two. One girl in particular, Anna, was quite nice. Well...nice wasn't really the right way to put it, but she had her heart in the right place. Michael had wondered if he had a crush on her for a while until meeting Fuuya. She was really just all over the place. But time and again when the two were stealing casual minutes of hand holding and interpersonal jokes, she'd show up to brighten the mood.

Fuuya had never had so many friends in his life! Any friends to be honest, and all was quite sound and well in their lives spare one lingering annoyance.

Tenjo Kaito.

Fuuya had never met a more infuriating man in his life. How casual he was with all the Arclights, and how he blatently denied his feelings for Chris! Chris was clearly in love with him, yet he would just side anyone who implied anything of such. Really he was very hot-headed and more of a nuisance than Fuuya would like to admit.

At least the slut was kind enough with his younger brother. Fuuya wouldn't stand for a child as sweet as him to be treated badly by a brute such as Kaito.

All these thoughts and more lingered in Fuuya's mind as he nibbled away at his sandwich and leaned a bit closer to Michael. He had been making Michael read one of the many fantasy novels he had aquired as a kid. And though they weren't his favorite genre, Michael agreed to reading at least the first passage.

It took a bit of teasing, and the promise he wouldn't speak to him until he was done at least the first chapter, but Fuuya knew he'd be hooked long before that.

Still, the two of them knew that even as quiet as Fuuya could be, there was no way he could go longer than a day without at least checking up on Michael. Michael too felt the same, but both were still a few notches too shy around each other to admit it.

"Ahh, you guys are the most boring boyfriends ever!" a familiar voice errupted, crashing down through the doors and calling out from behind them.

"Oh hey Anna," Michael lightly recognized her arrival, flipping through a page of the book casually. He was far too used to his own families' dramatic quirks to really be too phased by Anna's bursting personality. She couldn't help but appreciate Michael's cool nature around her, and loved teasing the ever flustering Fuuya.

"Hello Anna, haven't seen you in a few days," Fuuya greeted casually, his heart still beating rapidly from her abrupt arrival.

"Yeah! I've been away seeing my big sis! She's going to have a kid soon! Can you believe it?!"

"Congradulations to her," the two chimmed in unison. They both stood up to greet her, Michael memorizing the page number before shutting Fuuya's book.

"God, you two dorks, are so-well I need your help though!" she began bouncing on her heels, waiting for them to give her their full attention.

"What do you need?" Michael questioned curiously, folding his arms and tilting his head slightly. Anything to help a friend. Even if Anna was a bit forceful about her 'favors'.

"Well I need one of you to take me on a date!" she stated firmly, eyeing Michael in particular.

"...what..." Michael let out, completely taken a back by this sudden request. Why would she want...

"Sis keeps bugging me about getting a boyfriend, and I don't wanna' bother finding some random jerk out of nowhere! I need to take one you jerks! At least then she won't be pestering me so much, please?" she grinned, nudging Michael with her elbow, "Trust me, I won't be doing any kissing or junk, just I need a favor."

"Well..." Michael looked over to Fuuya a bit nervously, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't used to telling people no...

"E-err...w-which one of us?" Fuuya finally spoke, absentmindedly taking Michael's hand.

"Well if you two were to put on a show about it-"

"Absolutely not Anna. You know Fuuya's got a cover to keep up!" Michael interupted, glowering at her sternly. He had to use the same look on Thomas quite often, given his brothers skull-aching plots.

"Fine, fine. You two decide."

"...well, maybe you Michael? C-cause well...I'm not really good with public places..."

"Oh we could dress you up and stuff, it'd be cool!" she began bubbling, scruffing around Fuuya's bangs and grinning manically. She was honestly set on taking Michael, but didn't want to be too rude about it. Fuuya was a cutie, sure, but too shy to be any good at these kinds of functions. Michael could at least be kind of smooth sometimes.

"Err...well when is this thing anyways? I might have to work...or..."

"The sixteenth!"

"Anna you're just telling us about this now?! It's this Friday!"

'Oh come on, you have plenty of dresses at home! Don't be such a girl about it." winking playfully at her exasperated friend, Anna grinned when Michael returned her look with a playful grimace of his own.

"Fine, I'll go. Fuuya you might get caught up in work or something,"

"...are you just saying that Michael..." Fuuya started to both his friends shock.

Was he upset? Oh no he-

"No Fuuya I-"

"Are you just saying that because you think I don't have a nice enough dress?"

"OH SHUT UP, THOSE ARE MY FATHERS." Michael cried out, shoving Fuuya roughly into Anna. The three cackled on amongst each other as the lunch hour wore on, and neither boy felt too threatened by Anna's proposal.

They were truly very certain they were in love. Just doing a friend a favor, that's all.

Arriving at the now less intimidating Arclight residence, Fuuya smiled at Michael casually, glad to have something to look forward to after school. Well, Michael was always something to look forward to, to be honest.

The two removed their shoes and were about to make their way up the stairs to Michael's room, when Thomas' voice jolted them to a stop.

"Now where do you kids think you're going?" he glowered, causing Fuuya to shoot up in panic. H-had he done something wrong or-

"To my room, door will be open, and I'll help you with dinner in a couple hours. School was good-" Thomas cupped his hand over Michael's mouth before he could continue further.

"I don't want a laid out answer, child! Hmph, kids! Too cool to talk with their only brother, and just hide away in their rooms making out with their boyfriends!" Thomas sighed dramatically, tickling Michael where he stood.

"T-Thom-N-not now!" Michael gasped, now in tears. Fuuya was more or less, (less) used to Thomas' customary shirtlessness around the house. He still wouldn't look directly at him, that was rude, but did find himself a bit shocked when Thomas was fully clothed.

Giggling slightly to himself as Michael attempted to wrestle Thomas off, Fuuya didn't even notice Kaito walk in.

"Tch, slut." was all he muttered, looking over in Fuuya's direction.

Fuuya didn't even bother acknowledging the other, but felt a heavy hand placed on his shoulder.

"A-ah-h-hello Chris!" Fuuya stuttered at the older man.

"Hello children," Chris grinned goofily, rubbing Fuuya's head in greeting. "Now don't suffocate the child, Thomas." he sighed, smiling over at Kaito.

"Chris help me get him!" Thomas chided, fallinng backwards into Kaito's arms as Michael attempted to shove him back with a bit more force than he intended. "Thanks man, can you grab Fuuya and grab lunch from the kitchen?" he purred, nuzzling Kaito's chin. This was really just to piss of Chris, and God how it was working.

"Thomas is that really neccessary," Chris grumbled as Kaito smiled slightly in responce, and tossed the younger Arclight into his brothers leather clad arms.

"Mmkay, come on Slut."

"Kaito you really shouldn't-" Chris started, only to have Thomas and Michael team upp on him. Oh dear, why did he had to braid his hair up! Now he couldn't even woosh them, hmph.

Feeling his heart soar pleasantly seeing his friends so happy...oh dear, c-could he call Chris and T-Thomas his friends? W-well...m-maybe just a little...inside his head he guessed...they were awfully nice..., Fuuya followed along after Kaito. Grin still stuck on his face, he was careful not to exchange looks of approval with Kaito.

He still didn't trust this guy.

"Grab the milk, will you?" Kaito asked calmly, attempting not to glare too harsly at the younger. Chris and Thomas approved...but this kid was too possesive over Michael. He had to make sure he knew he wasn't allowed to get away with anything. Not with his little brother.

"Sure." Fuuya nodded, reaching over for a few mugs to put the milk in. He wouldn't let this slut get to him...God...at least he was wearing some damn clothes for a change.

"Are you two boys grabbing lunch?" Tron interjected the thick air with his light, airy tone. He could tell right from the get-go Kaito and Fuuya didn't approve of one another, and at first it was quite amusing! Hmm, but if they were to be his son-in-laws, he would need them to get along somehow...

"Y-yes sir," Fuuya stumbled, nearly dropping the mug in fright.

Kaito turned to greet the elder he supposed, only to have his head thunk straight into Fuuya's.

"Dammit-" he cursed, rubbing head bangs out of his face.

"Oh dear me, look at the time. Good luck with that boys!" he tittered, hurrying to retreat back to his study. Oh this would be more fun than before!

Fuuya glowered down at the floor feeling his body ache in an uncomfortable manner. He...felt kind of sick? Like he was really tired...and his lungs felt a bit heavy..?

"W-watch where you're going Slut," he tried to glower, only to hear his voice come out...much, much deeper than it was.

"What are you-f-fuck!" his own voice cursed.

Looking to meet each others eyes, the two felt their eyes widen in terror.

"You're...you...I'm..." Fuuya stumbled away in Kaito's voice, Kaito's body-urghhh, Kaito's tights!

"...Tron must have done something..." Kaito nodded, not liking how childish his voice was coming out.

"...you think they'll...believe us?" Fuuya cautioned, feeling his surprisingly weak feeling heart jolt back upon seeing his own face glare up at him.

"Can you try not to sound so...so weak in my body?" Kaito muttered furiously, much to Fuuya's disdain. He was sure his mother would be most upset if she heard him speaking so roughly like that.

"Yeah sure..." Fuuya mumbled, not really making an effort to harden his tone. He wanted to ask Kaito...what was wrong with him. He probably already realized Fuuya had caught onto his condition, but didn't seem like he wanted to talk about the issue.

"I don't think anyone will believe us. Come on, let's get back to my place. I'll get Orbital to fix this." muttering darkly under his voice, Fuuya heard something distinctly like, "I don't trust Tron..."

...Tron?

"Oh hey Chris! I'll be going over with Kaito for a while, see you later!" Fuuya's voice chimed out, making him choke back. How could he speak so casually with Chris in his body-

He saw the other kiss Chris' cheek in a familiar manner before dragging his hand out of the house.

"You did not just-t-that's Michael's older brother! Are you crazy!?" he gaped, biting back a smile at how forceful he sounded. Kaito's voice was kind of cool...kind of like Robin's actually-not that a slut like him should be compared to Robin!

"What? It's just Chris, he's cool." Kaito mumbled, flushing darkly in Fuuya's pale skin.

God did he really look so swooned when he blushed? Oh God...

"...ugh...whatever. Just glad mother won't be home for a while..." he mumbled to himself, catching Kaito's eye for a moment. "Oh...she's...work and stuff." he shrugged, brushing off the question quickly. He had seen her a few nights ago, so he wasn't too upset about it.

At least she wouldn't have to deal with Kaito.

"Mmm, yeah...we should get fixed up before your mother gets back." Kaito sighed slightly, his light voice sounding a bit more dreamy than he'd like it to. Of all the people...he gets caught in a fifteen year old sluts body...his interest was peaked though. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mother he had...a mother that...wasn't around much? Maybe that was why he was so clingy to Michael?

He'd...have to think about it.

To think if his mother was around and he wouldn't be able to see her...

It was probably different.

...probably.


End file.
